Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone
a another Thomas O´Malley movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone" Cast *Wart/Arthur - Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Merlin - Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Archimedes - Ratso (The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue) *Sir Ector - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Sir Kay - Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele (SWAT Kats:The Radical Squadon) *Sir Pellinore - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Fish Wart - Himself *Fish Merlin - Himself *Squirrel Wart - Himself *Pike - Himself *Coyote - Himself *Squirrel Merlin - Himself *Little Girl Squirrel - Himself *Granny Squirrel - Himself *Scullery Maid - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Bird Wart - Himself *Hawk - Himself *Madam Mim - Adult Vitani (The Lion King II:Simba's Pride) *Black Bart the Knight - Mayor Manx (SWAT Kats:The Radical Squadon) *2 Knights - Adult Tod & Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by:Merlin (Turtle) - Himself Merlin (Rabbit) - Himself Merlin (Caterpillar) - Himself Merlin (Walrus) - Himself Merlin (Mouse) - Himself Merlin (Crab) - Himself Merlin (Goat) - Himself Merlin (Bermuda) - *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformtions played by: Madam Mim (Alligator) - Herself Madam Mim (Fox) - Herself Madam Mim (Chicken) - Herself Madam Mim (Elephant) - Herself Madam Mim (Tiger) - Herself Madam Mim (Snake) - Herself Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Herself Madam Mim (Dragon) - Herself Scenes: * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 2 - Timmy Brisby Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 3 - At Thomas O'Malley's Castle * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 4 - ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 5 - ("A Medeval Assembly Line") * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 6 - ("A Most Befuddling Thing") * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 7 - Battle for the Dishes * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 8 - Timmy Brisby's Educations * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 9 - Vitani ("Mad Madam Mim") * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 10 - A Wizard's Duel * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 11 - Timmy Birsby is Made a Square * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 12 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 13 - Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! * Timmy Brisby and the Sword in the Stone Part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: Sword In The Stone (1963) Quotes: (At Thomas O'Malley's Castle) * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector:yo ho the devil take it oh no the devil take it anyones got better sense than go barging off into the infernal forest alone you had no business letting him go. * Jonathan Steele/Sir Kay:look,Dad. Im not the Timmy's Keeper throws the bone on the floor and Tiger and Talbot fight each other for it * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector:Well, blast it all i am i took him adopted him. you might say being his foster father well im responsible. Timmy,Good and Ratso arrive at the castle and the dogs jump on him and lick him being happy to see him * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector:get his dogs off Tiger! Talbot! Off with you. Now, look here, Tim. What's the big idea of gallivanting off in the woods... and worrying the living daylights out of everybody? * Adult Timmy Brisby/Arthur:I'm sorry, sir. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector:Well, sorry's not enough. That's four demerits. Four hours extra kitchen duty. Eh, report to the cook! * Adult Timmy Brisby/Arthur:But, sir, I'd like you to meet... * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector:Go on, hop it, boy, hop, hop, hop it! Dog retreated at once into the kitchens Well, yes, you've got to keep a tight schedule to run a big place like this.Need strict rules. Especially for small mices. * Ratso/Archimedes:And I most certainly agree. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector:Who are you and... Oh. I mean, uh, you? * Goon/Merlin:Uh, my name is Goon. Uh, this is Ratso. A highly educated Rat. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector:Educated Rat?(laugh) Say, that's a good one. Say. Hey, I know. You've got him under a spell, Marvin. You're a magician. * Goon/Merlin:The name is Goon. And I happen to be the world's most powerful wizard. Cat enters the castle * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector:Scat Cat!Scat Cat! Greetings, old boy.And what's all the noise about London, hmm * Scat Cat/Sir Pelinore: Big news. Really big news. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector: Sit down,man and let's hear all about it. * Scat Cat/Sir Pelinore: They're having a big tournament New Year's Day. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector: Oh, that's not news, dash it all. They always do. * Scat Cat/Sir Pelinore: Yeah, but, Thomas, here's where all the excitement comes in.sniffs To the winner of this tournament goes the crown. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector: to Scat Cat and cough You mean he'll be king of all England? * Scat Cat/Sir Pelinore: King of all England with water spill on nose and sniffs again. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector: Jonny, lad, did you hear that? * Jonathan Steele/Sir Kay: Pretty fair prize, I'd say. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector: Yes, and you can win it, boy, if you knuckle down to your training. And we'll have you knighted by Christmas and off to London. What do you say? * Jonathan Steele/Sir Kay: Sure. Why not? Why not? * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector: Tim, lad, how'd you like to go to London? * Adult Timmy Brisby/Arthur: Oh,Sir O'Malley, you mean it? * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector: If you stick to your duties, you can be Jonathan's squire. * Adult Timmy Brisby/Arthur: Oh, I will, sir.I Will [ but he fall down the kitchens stairs] O'Malley and Scat Cat laughs * Jonathan Steele/Sir Kay:I don't want Timmy to my squire Toast together * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector: Here's to London! And here's to Jonny. * Scat Cat/Sir Pelinore: And here's to the banner of the Castle of the Forest Suavage. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector: Cheers! * Scat Cat/Sir Pelinore:Cheers! * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Ector: Cheers! Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Thee Sword in the Stone Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs